


First names

by Oikawasanniceserve



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawasanniceserve/pseuds/Oikawasanniceserve
Summary: "You watched the game, didn't you?""Tobio-chan, you must be dreaming. Why would I watch your stupid game?"The blueberry leaned closer as red spread on his cheeks."Because I'm your boyfriend?"





	First names

"Kageyama! The team will celebrate our win at Tanaka-san's place" the sunshine boy stated.

 

"I'm sorry. I have somewhere else to go" as he dashed away from the stadium

XX

 

"You're late!" An annoyed Oikawa deadpanned as the main door of their unit opened. Kageyama is torn between hugging his  ~~Senpai~~ boyfriend or ignore the brunette as he is fuckin' tired from the game with Ushiwaka. Kageyama placed his bag ontop of the kitchen counter and turned his face to Oikawa.

 

"You watched the game, didn't you?"  
"Tobio-chan, you must be dreaming. Why would I watch your stupid game?"  
The blueberry leaned closer as the color red spread on his cheeks.  
"Because I'm your boyfriend?"

 

Oikawa beamed and placed his arms around the younger one's hips, whispering "now now Tobio-chan. This is the first time that you called me - us as boyfriends"

"There are always a first in anything, I guess. And you've been a good boy all through out the game. You may hide it but I know you watched personally and I saw you. My mind is on the game but I missed a lot as I was watching you"

"Stupid! You might lose the game dimwit"

"I know, but I can't lose. Specially when the great oikawa-san is cheering me on"

"No, I did not!"

"Hush, oikawa-san"

"But I didn't!"

"Admit it."

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Tooru.."

"Fine fine! I admit it! Geez you always know how to use your trump cards Tobio"


End file.
